The present invention relates to fishing equipment and more particularly to an extremely sensitive spring bobber. The spring bobber is attached to the tip end of a fishing rod (or pole) and replaces the conventional floating bobber.
Fish have an instinctive ability to survive while feeding. The fish relies upon sight, sound, taste, and an incredible wit. Once a feeding fish has accepted the bait into it's mouth, the bait must meet all expectations before it will be consumed. If the expectations are not all met, the fish simply releases the food and the odds are against the fisherman most of the time when using a hook and line.
A hook, line, sinker and line float (bobber) plus a rod and bait are all used to trick a fish into biting. This offering is far from a natural presentation. Feeding fish will inhale and taste the bait, sucking if off the hook when possible. Fish will not accept the bait if it is offered in an unnatural manner. The unnatural appearance and weight of bait (and lures) and the overpowering resistance of a sinker, line float and rod tension is not natural enough for fish to normally accept in their daily feeding habits.
Using a sinker and line float the bait is suspended at a depth set by the fisherman. This may or may not be at the level of feeding fish., called the strike zone. The fisherman can see his line float and only hope that is at the proper depth to catch fish. However, under water the line, sinker and bait may be wrapped around weeds and a wrongly guessed depth will simply keep the bait too far away from the fish.
The prior art known to applicant which relates to the present invention is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,822 (Schooley), U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,375 (Dey) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,880 (Polaszek). The Schooley patent discloses a bite signaling device comprising a leaf spring secured to a fishing rod at one end and an aperture member at the other end. The Dey patent discloses a fish bite indicator comprising a wire member bent upon itself at its midpoint to form a loop at one end with the other ends of the wire secured to the fishing rod. The Polaszek patent shows a bite signaling device having a housing attached to the end of a fishing rod, a coiled spring member mounted within the housing and a wand member attached to the coiled spring.